


Fatherly Advice

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: On the day of his daughter's wedding, Jon is asked for marital advice.





	Fatherly Advice

“Any marital advice?” Kiera asked.

“From me?” Jon asked, surprised. “I thought your mother...”

“Not that kind,” Kiera laughed as a blush rose on her cheeks.

“Thank the gods,” Jon sighed as he walked toward her.

“I mean, how to have a good marriage,” Kiera clarified. 

Jon scrubbed at his greying beard and thought for a minute.

“You are always right,” Jon said with a smile.

“What?” Kiera laughed.

“I have lived by the belief that your mother is always right for our entire marriage and it has served me well,” Jon explained.

“I’m not sure Hollis will agree with you there,” Kiera laughed.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to have a word with him as well,” Jon said.

“Father!” Kiera chided.

“I found them!” Sansa said as she walked into the room past Jon and to her daughter.

“Oh thank gods!” Kiera sighed.

“Mira was using them as play jewelery, the little minx,” Sansa said as she wrapped the pearls around her daughter’s neck.

“Thanks mum,” Kiera said as she touched the necklace.

“Do you remember when you gave them to me, Jon?” Sansa asked.

“Did I do something wrong and needed to apologize?” Jon asked.

“For our tenth anniversary,” Sansa reminded him as she turned her daughter so she could look at them on her neck. “You said I deserved all of the pearls in the sea, but I’d have to settle for only a necklace.”

“I was quite the romantic, then,” Jon chuckled.

“Then?” Sansa asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“We do have a daughter in the room,” Jon reminded her.

“I’m talking about romance, Jon, not lovemaking,” Sansa chided.

“Mum!” Kiera yelled as she covered her ears.

“You’ll know tonight,” Sansa said softly as she kissed her daughter on the cheek.

“Sansa!” Jon yelped as he too covered his ears. He didn’t want to think about Hollis doing those things to his precious daughter.

Sansa laughed. “The pair of you!”

“Mum! We need to go, everyone’s waiting,” Lorra said as she walked into the room.

“Fine! Jon?”

Jon walked over to Kiera and helped her rise from her seat.

“We love you darling,” Sansa said with a smile before she kissed her daughter. “Hollis is a lovely man and you will be very happy with him.”

“Thank you, mum,” Kiera said with a smile. 

Sansa kissed Jon quickly and shoo’d Lorra out of the room and quickly followed her to the Godswood.

“Are you ready, love?” Jon asked his daughter as he offered his arm.

“I am,” Kiera said softly as she took his arm. They walked all the way to the Godswood in silence. Jon could feel her nerves on his arm. He stopped at the edge of the Godswood and turned to face his daughter. 

“Love each other,” Jon said softly. “My advice to you is to love each other. There will be days you don’t want to. Days it’s hard to. And days when it’s very easy. Love each other through all of them. Because the good days always outnumber the bad. Always. And love will get you through everything.”

Kiera smiled at her father and kissed him softly on the cheek. “I love you.”

“And I love you, sweetheart,” Jon said softly before they turned to face the Godswood again and walked in.


End file.
